1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor device, an apparatus, and a driving method for a rotor.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, a motor device is used as an actuator which drives a turning machine (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H02-311237A). As such a motor device, for example, a motor device, such as an electric motor or an ultrasonic motor, which can generate high torque is widely known. In recent years, a motor device which drives a more precise portion, such as a joint part of a humanoid robot (an apparatus), has been required, as well as a configuration in which such a miniaturized motor can perform minute and high precision driving such as torque control as an existing motor; an electric motor or an ultrasonic motor.